Mimi Von Schnitzl
Mimi Von Schnitzl was a psychedelic rock group out of Louisville, Kentucky. Initially formed in 2012 as a psych collective led by former My Morning Jacket drummer J. Glenn, the band lasted three years with a host of different live guests. The psychedelic band left to open improv and was laden with drugged out, off-beat lyrics. Mimi Von was best known among the local scene as a frequent among the Modern Cult crowd. History Mimi Von Schnitzl was founded by J. Glenn (Formerly of My Morning Jacket) and Andy Matter (Furlong, Prozax, Opposable Thumbs, etc.) though both of these Henry County natives have performed together for years prior, mainly for J. Glenn's solo endeavors. With Jace Stone and Rory Hanka joining the fold, the quartet had begun jamming out various material. Mimi Von Schnitzl's earliest known live performance dates back to 6 May 2012 at an unknown venue in Louisville. Their next show would not be until 3 September 2012 when they performed two shows in Chicago, both of which alongside Plastic Crimewave Sound (And even collaborating on stage.)Setlist.fm 2013 would see the group releasing various cassette demos, contributing a track to the Head Cleaner compilation and playing a handful of shows at the newly opened Modern Cult Records. Thus, 2014 would be the band's most productive year with their self-titled album released on CD via Modern Cult and performing all over their hometown with the likes of The Golden Grass, Heat Machine, New Bravado and Killer Moon to name a few. On 17 July 2015 the band would release that same self-titled record on vinyl (Though with DIY album covers) at the Nach Bar in Louisville. This would turn out to be their final performance as conflicts from J. Glenn would lead to the group dissolving and J. Glenn moving to California, living in a van. The band's social medias and Bandcamp pages also disappeared, erasing many traces of this now-enigmatic and short-lived psych troupe. Matter and Hanka would keep the psychedelic motif and form Mutual Kingdom sometime thereafter. In 2018 (following a return to Louisville) Mimi Von Schnitzl would reform albeit as a solo synth-pop project of J. Glenn. Discography * Head Cleaner - A Louisville Music Compilation Vol. 1 & 2 (Compilation appearance, contributing "Jenkum Jam") (2013, Gubbey Records) * Mimi Von Schnitzl (Album) (2014, Modern Cult Records) * Head Cleaner - A Louisville Music Compilation Vol. 7, 8, 9 & 10, 11 (Compilation appearance, contributing "Rub Elbows") (2015, Gubbey Records) * Goes Pop Vol Uno (Album) (2018, Self-Released) Members NOTE: This is only a list of the core members of the band, as the group had a host of various guests joining on live performances. * J. Glenn - Drums, Clarinet, Vocals (2012 - 2015); All Instruments, Vocals (2018 - Present) * Andy Matter - Bass (2012 - 2015) * Rory Hanka - Keyboards (2012 - 2015) * Jace Stone - Guitars (2012 - ?) External Links *Mimi Von Schnitzl on Spotify *Review of their album via Doodlehound *Andy Matter interview discussing Mimi Von among other groups *Former Bandcamp Page *Mimi Von Schnitzl on Setlist.fm *Former Facebook Page References Category:Band Category:Louisville Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Indie Rock Category:Synthpop Category:Experimental